


The Decision Of Brooke Lohst

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comfort In Part Two, F/F, Slight Angst In Part One, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brooke Lohst isn’t sure how things got to this point.





	The Decision Of Brooke Lohst

**Author's Note:**

> bmcvoreconfessions.tumblr.com

Brooke Lohst isn’t sure how things got to this point. She was shaking, the ends of her sleeves wet with tears, and her heart was broken. Calling it off with Chloe was the right thing to do-- Jesus, it was basically the only thing Brooke could do in the moment. The confession from her now ex-girlfriend was nothing short of shocking; hell, it was downright frightening. 

They were just having a normal night in; the pair was snuggled up close on the couch together, Chloe playing with Brooke’s hair as she droned on about her day in a painful amount of detail (not that Chloe minded, she adored listening to her girlfriend speak, about anything and everything). Brooke is actually just about to tell Chloe about something dumb Michael did in class that got him send out of the room, but the dark hair girl pressed a swift kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

“Baby, I wanna try something.” She says, voice low and it sends shivers down Brooke’s spine. Chloe was always throwing out new ideas for them to test out behind locked doors (after all she was Jake’s best friend, her level of kinkiness isn’t surprising), and rarely did Brooke not find herself wildly satisfied. 

Little did she know that this time would be different.

The blonde is about to ask her girlfriend to explain, but the other is already on top of her; Chloe’s hands roaming down her body until they slip under Brooke’s shirt, pressing wet kisses along her jaw and nipping at it every few seconds. Brooke whines softly, pushing herself off the couch slightly to press into her girlfriend more. Her mind is buzzing loudly as one of Chloe’s hands makes it’s way lower, and she lets out a breathy gasp before throwing a hand into her girlfriend’s hair and smashing their lips together. Their bodies are moving together with ease and Brooke is on fire, cooing words of encouragement and need to the other every few seconds. 

Chloe pulls back and looks down at her now pouting girlfriend. God, she was so beautiful like this (not like she wasn’t always the most beautiful thing Chloe has ever laid her eyes on), disheveled and underneath her. She drove Chloe absolutely crazy and she just wanted to eat her up and--

“Baby,” She purred, biting her lower lip as she scanned over her girlfriend. 

“Wanna vore you so bad.”

Brooke was instantly pulled out of her lovestruck awe as soon as she processes the words. She’s hung around Michael and Jeremy enough to know what that word means, and she knows damn well that she is against it. 

Chloe is leaning back down for another kiss but Brooke swiftly shoves her off and rolls off the couch, hobbling to pull her pants back up and making her way to the door. She’s overwhelmed, tears spilling from her eyes and feeling lightheaded as she darts down the block.

She’s heaving as she pulls out her phone to call up Michael for a ride, but not before she sends a quick text to Chloe (a simple “it’s over”). 

She’s sitting on the curb when Michael pulls up. Her hair is tousled and her eyes are red and something about it breaks the boy’s heart more than Brooke’s is right now. She’s clinging to him as he helps her into his car, and the ride is silent other than her muffled tears. 

Michael Mell waits until she’s ready, and nothing could have prepared him for what was about to be shared with him.

 

...TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> bmcvoreconfessions.tumblr.com


End file.
